1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to missiles, and more particularly to missiles having a reprogrammable program memory therein which may be used to receive and store a tactical software program from a remotely placed computer.
2. Discussion
Missiles are used in a wide variety of applications such as in the defensive armament of countries. In this regard, missiles are usually fitted with an explosive payload and are used to deliver this payload to a preselected location. Modern missiles are usually controlled in their launching and flight by a tactical computer processor contained therein. This processor normally controls the launching and flight of the missile by reading and interpreting a stored computerized program and then producing the necessary electronic signals in order to effect the interpreted missile actions represented by the computer program.
This tactical computer software program has usually been stored in conventional programmable read only memory (PROM) units which were then subsequently manually placed within the missile. This placement required the disassembly of a great part of the missile and resulted in the missile being "deactivated" or "out of commission" for a relatively long period of time, which resulted in a weakening of overall defensive strength. A subsequent change in the computer program, stored within the aforementioned PROMS, required substantially the same type of missile disassembly, therefore reducing the flexibility of the overall missile defensive structure and resulting in an concomitant waste of resources.